Trop lourd à porter
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un terrible secret


Aurélia

Genre : romance, drame.

Epoque : la 7 avant Heros (oui, il y a Janet)

Diclamer : pas à moi, pas de sous

Résumé : En réponse au concours de Tigrou : racontez une histoire où on découvre un secret d'un des persos, en une dizaine de pages.

Rating : Tout public.

Dédicaces : gros bisous à Hito, Ariel, Némésis et à tous mes lecteurs.

Trop lourd à porter

Sam emprunta le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Elle marchait lentement la tête baissée, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Alors Carter ? Ne suis-je plus le seul à traîner les pieds pour aller à l'infirmerie ? dit Jack en arrivant derrière elle.

-Oh ! mon colonel, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Deux sous pour vos pensées, belle dame !

A sa grande surprise il vit Sam rougir légèrement de confusion.

Il rit gêné :

-Je ne veux en aucun cas être indiscret Carter, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Je vais bien mon colonel dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle voulut rattraper le ton sec de sa réponse par un grand sourire, mais elle ne fut pas très convaincante. L'œil perspicace d'O'Neill ne la quittait pas.

-Je veux bien vous croire dit-il devant le visage fermé de Sam. Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas quand elle vous regardait de cet oeil noir.

Téméraire, mais pas trop…

Elle reprit sa route vers l'infirmerie mais accéléra le pas pour ne pas avoir à subir d'autres interrogatoires de la part du colonel. C'était son supérieur et s'il insistait elle serait bien obligée de dire que cela n'allait pas fort. Cela n'allait même pas du tout.

Demain serait le 10 octobre.

Janet la fit attendre un moment. Il y avait de nombreux blessés. Une mission de routine qui avait mal tourné. Des jaffas inopportuns qui avaient fait un carton sur SG3.

Sam s'allongea sur un lit, ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa bercer par le bruit des voix de l'infirmerie en pleine activité. Il y avait du monde jusque dans les couloirs. Mais elle n'était pas pressée. Finalement elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

-Vous dormez Sam ? dit Daniel et s'asseyant sur un lit à côté du sien.

-Non, je ne dors pas, je me repose.

-Vous allez l'air fatiguée.

-Oh non ! Vous n'allez vous y mettre aussi !

Le jeune homme resta la bouche ouverte de surprise.

-Excusez moi Daniel je ne voulais pas vous rabrouer, mais le colonel…

-Vous êtes toute excusée Sam, je vois, je passe juste après Jack, il a du insister lourdement.

-Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Vous savez, si un jour… dit-il doucement.

-Je sais Daniel, merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard Janet arriva et fit passer son examen à SG1. Teal'c et Jack étaient dans une pièce à côté. Elle libéra rapidement les trois hommes qui étaient en parfaite santé. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et s'assit près de son amie.

-Dis-moi Sam, ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Ce matin avant de partir tu avais très mauvaise mine comme si tu n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et après la mission je te retrouve avec une tension beaucoup trop basse. Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

La jeune femme de la tête et enchaîna aussitôt.

-Non, c'était une mission de reconnaissance et contrairement à celle de SG3, nous n'avons eu aucune difficulté. Nous avons rencontré un peuple sympathique, et nous avons fait également une découverte étonnante. Figure-toi…

Comme à son habitude Sam parlait beaucoup et cherchait à noyer dans un flot de paroles les interrogations de son amie.

-Tu as eu des problèmes avec le colonel ? l'interrompit Janet

-Pourquoi sans arrêt me parler du colonel O'Neill ? Il n'a rien à voir là dedans dit Sam en s'énervant un peu.

A l'évocation du nom de Jack elle sentait son cœur se serrer, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, mais il faisait battre son cœur, un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Mais cela l'énervait ! Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, pas le moindre petit rapprochement…

-Alors ça a rapport avec quoi ? insista son amie.

-Ecoute Janet à part ma tension un peu basse, je vais bien oui, ou non ?

-Oui dit-elle avec réticence, mais…

-Alors je peux sortir ? dit Sam en se levant et en allant chercher ses vêtements.

-Oui, bien sûr, physiquement tout va bien ! Mais…

-Mais tu peux m'empêcher de partir en mission ? C'est bien ça ?

-Je peux, c'est vrai. Mais ton état physique ne le justifie pas.

-Alors laisse-moi partir dit Sam qui avait fini de se rhabiller.

-Sam ! insista le jeune médecin, je m'inquiète pour toi.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement.

-Je sais Janet que tu ne veux que mon bien. Merci beaucoup.

La porte se referma sans bruit, et Janet resta seule avec ses interrogations. Sam allait très mal, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Toujours à l'automne elle avait un coup de blues. C'était fréquent avant l'entrée dans l'hiver chez certaines personnes, mais chez Sam cela prenait parfois des proportions anormales.

_Ce soir je regarderais dans ses dossiers. Il y a peut être quelque chose de récurrent que je n'ai pas remarqué, _pensa t-elle.

Puis elle se laissa prendre par son travail auprès des blessés de SG3 dont deux étaient dans un état critique. Elle termina sa journée très tard et elle se coucha épuisée, alors que la nuit était bien entamée.

Sam était rentrée chez elle directement après sa visite médicale. Le débriefing était reporté au lendemain. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent et, vu l'heure tardive Hammond avait préféré envoyer son équipe phare se détendre un peu. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Demain serait le 10 octobre. Un jour difficile qu'elle redoutait. La blessure loin de se refermer par le temps semblait au contraire creuser davantage chaque année son sillon de souffrance.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Ce soir elle était rentrée seule. Elle voulait éviter les questions de ses amis. Il était 22 heures et elle n'avait pas sommeil.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle attrapa les clés de sa voiture, et sortit. Elle roula au hasard des rues sombres et mal éclairées, coupa de grandes avenues bordées d'arbres et trouva une place pour se garer dans le centre ville. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, il ne faisait pas beau et la pluie commençait à tomber, une petite pluie froide fréquente dans ces régions montagneuses, qui incitait les gens à rester chez eux.

Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Mais la présence de ses amis lui pesait. Elle voulait la compagnie d'étrangers ignorants sa peine, et qui l'accompagneraient pour un soir, jusqu'à l'aube peut être.

Le bar était bondé et enfumé. La musique forte. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se glissa dans la foule des danseurs qui se mouvait sur la piste étroite, et se retrouva juchée sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar. Elle commanda une bière et la sirota lentement en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Elle ne connaissait personne et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Après une seconde bière et un cognac elle sentit la petite boule glacée à l'intérieur se réchauffer lentement lui apportant un apaisement momentané.

-Vous dansez mademoiselle ?

L'homme était grand, mince, des cheveux gris coupés en brosse, il s'inclinait devant elle. Son cœur failli s'arrêter de battre. LUI, ici ? Ce soir ? Qu'allait-il dire ? que faire ? trop tard pour fuir !

Mais l'homme se contentait de lui sourire et d'attendre sa réponse. Alors elle glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Il lui passa son autre main dans son dos et la serra doucement contre lui.

-Moi, c'est Jack et vous ?

-Sam, dit-elle soulagée. Ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et parlaient tels deux étrangers qui se rencontrent pour la première fois.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Je ne vous y avais jamais vue !

-Non, c'est la première fois chuchota t–elle.

-Et que faites vous dans la vie Sam ?

-Je suis militaire dit-elle en souriant et en se détendant un peu.

-Moi aussi, quelle coïncidence !

La musique les enveloppa.

La dernière note les trouva les yeux au fond des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et se séparèrent à regret.

-Vous reverrai-je ? dit-il.

-Demain s'entendit-elle répondre avec stupeur.

Qu'avait-elle dit ? C'était hors de question ! Pas demain ! C'était le jour où… et pourtant elle avait prononcé ces mots.

-D'accord Sam à demain dit-il en lui effleurant la joue de ses lèvres. Il était déjà parti qu'elle ressentait encore une chaleur intense au visage là où il avait déposé son délicat baiser.

Elle n'avait nullement envie de dormir et encore moins de se coucher. Elle se pelotonna dans le creux d'un fauteuil les genoux repliés sous elle, et posa sa tête sur le dossier.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux, elle revécut les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il y avait exactement 16 ans.

_Octobre 1988_

_Sam éclata de rire, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Andrew. Il était plutôt joli garçon, et elle adorait quand il l'embrassait comme ça dans le cou, des petits bisous mouillés qui la faisaient glousser. _

_ -Mon père va me tuer s'il me voit dit-elle en s'écartant et en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. _

_ -Ton père ! on s'en balance, allez viens chez moi, prendre une petite bière._

_Ils partirent en riant bras dessus, bras dessous. _

_La bière fut suivie d'une autre et encore d'une autre. Sam n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de boire et elle fut rapidement très gaie. Trop gaie._

_La nuit était tombée quand Sam réalisa l'heure qu'il était._

_ -Oh non, et mon père qui rentre ce soir, si je ne suis pas à la maison !_

_ -Sam tu as 17 ans ! tu as le droit de vivre ta vie._

_ -Oui mais il faut que je rentre avait dit la jeune fille en se rhabillant. _

_Ce soir là elle avait réussi à rentrer en catimini, sans faire de bruit. Elle prit l'habitude de voir Andrew tous les jours. Ils étaient jeunes heureux et insouciants._

Le lendemain elle arriva à l'heure au briefing, prit sa place comme d'habitude, se plongea dans un dossier pour ne pas voir le colonel O'Neill qui s'asseyait près d'elle.

Le briefing commença. Il ne dura pas longtemps. Il débuta par la mission de routine de la veille, puis enchaîna sur celle de P8N764 qui devait débuter le lendemain. Hammond leur accorda un congé pour le reste de la journée.

Elle croisa pendant une fraction de seconde le regard de Jack. Il lui sourit, elle lui répondit soulagée, il n'avait fait aucune allusion à leur rencontre de la veille. C'était comme si elle avait rêvé, une illusion, un instant de paix dans ces périodes si cruelles.

Le soir à 22 heures elle était dans le bar. Elle avait passé son après midi chez elle, puis était sortie à l'extérieur de la ville. Là elle avait passé un long moment dans le cimetière, assise près d'une tombe.

Elle était une des nombreuses personnes qui venaient là se recueillir et parler avec leur disparu. Elle venait souvent ici, dès qu'elle avait un moment, ou avant de partir faire une mission difficile.

Assise sur un tabouret comme la veille, elle buvait une bière. Il arriva près d'elle sans qu'elle le vît entrer.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui, dit-elle dans un sourire, et comme pour démentir ses paroles ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Ce soir là la musique était moins forte que la veille, le pianiste jouait un air de jazz et des couples se formaient sur la piste.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna. La musique si douce les enveloppait comme un charme et Sam trouva l'oubli pour quelques instants.

Mais Jack la sentait loin, très loin de lui, perdue dans un rêve douloureux dont il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir.

-Venez dit-il à la fin de la danse, je vous emmène quelque part où nous serons plus tranquille.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Tout près d'ici.

En effet quelques rues plus loin, il s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble et pénétrèrent dans un appartement au premier étage.

-C'est chez vous ? dit-elle en continuant le jeu du « on ne se connaît pas »

Il rit :

-Non, c'est à un de mes amis qui est parti pour deux ans en Afrique, je lui garde son appartement et j'y loge de temps en temps.

-Parce que c'est près du bar ?

-Pour ça aussi.

L'appartement était petit et intime décoré de totems, de tentures et d'objets africains.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose demanda t-il ?

-Oui un café.

Quelques instants plus tard il revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Sam était restée debout au milieu de la pièce, plongée dans une rêverie profonde.

-Sam, dit-il d'une voix très douce, presque murmurante, et si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas…

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la força à se tourner vers lui.

-Je vous en prie Sam ! fit –il avec une grande douceur.

Elle hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Elle commença à parler d'une voix basse entrecoupée de sanglots.

_Novembre 1988_

_La boite était devant elle et Sam se sentait fébrile. Elle l'ouvrit en tremblant et commença la lecture de la notice. _

_C'était sûrement une erreur il fallait que ce soit une erreur ! Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Cependant elle n'avait jamais eu de retard jusqu'à présent, et là, cela faisait trois semaines ! _

_Quelques minutes plus tard elle posa la coupelle sur le lavabo, il fallait attendre, combien ? 15 minutes ? les plus longues de toute sa vie. _

_Tout passait en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'elle attendait, l'angoisse au cœur, le visage qu'elle voyait dans la glace ne lui ressemblait plus. Un joli visage avec des yeux immenses, ombrés par l'anxiété, des joues pâles, des lèvres blanches. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ferma les yeux et alla s'allonger quelques instants sur son lit._

_ -Sam ! Tu vas être en retard ! cria son père depuis la cuisine. _

_Mais rien que l'odeur des œufs frits lui soulevait le cœur. Elle n'avait pas besoin du test finalement, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était enceinte. _

_Pelotonnée sur son lit, elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer davantage, se creuser un trou et y rester. Ne plus y penser. Etre une autruche, tout oublier… disparaître…_

_Oublier surtout que Andrew était parti pour la Californie depuis deux jours et qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. _

_La voix insistante de son père la rappela à la raison. _

_ -Sammy qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-il en pénétrant dans sa chambre dont elle avait laissé la porte ouverte. _

_ -Malade dit-elle seulement. _

_Il s'empara du téléphone, et commença à faire un numéro._

_ -Non papa, c'est inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin. _

_ -Que se passe t-il ? dit-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix._

_Elle le regarda d'un air si provocateur qu'il y pensa tout de suite. _

_ -Tu es enceinte ? c'est ça gronda t-il !_

_ -Mais … _

_Elle était interloquée, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Cela se voyait déjà ? c'était impossible !_

_Mais il continuait impitoyable _

_ -Ah si ta mère était là ! _

_.Alors à ce moment une colère enfla en elle, elle cracha ce qu'elle n'avait pu lui dire durant toute son adolescence _

_ -Si tu ne l'avais pas laissée mourir…_

_Elle se figea, muette, stupéfaite ! son père avait blanchi, il la regardait l'œil hagard, toute cette rancœur qu'elle portait en elle s'était exhalée en un flot purulent de haine qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. _

_Le silence pesant comme du plomb était à couper au couteau. Ils se regardaient et ne se reconnaissaient plus, ce n'était plus sa petite fille, cette jeune femme au regard plein d'angoisse. _

_Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, et elle se pendit à son cou, _

_ -Pardon, je ne voulais pas dit-elle en sanglotant. _

_Il se contenta de la serrer très fort contre lui, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un seul mot tant le chagrin lui serrait la gorge. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se reprirent._

_ -Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas le garder ! Je connais…_

_Elle sentait de nouveau la colère monter, l'instant de grâce était passé et déjà l'autoritarisme du militaire reprenait le dessus. Elle ne pouvait le supporter._

_ -C'est hors de question dit-elle, je le garde. _

_Les yeux au fond des yeux de son père elle le mettait au défi de dire quoi que ce soit ! _

_ -Tu as bien réfléchi, et tes études ? Qui va s'occuper du bébé quand tu seras à la fac._

_ -Je me débrouillerais dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. _

_Jacob la regarda avec une lueur de pitié dans la voix. _

_ -Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend ! Un enfant réclame des soins et une présence constante. _

_ -Et bien tu pourras le garder ! puisque tu connais l'importance d'une présence constante auprès d'un enfant ajouta –elle avec une certaine cruauté. _

_Jacob se sentait terriblement coupable. Ses absences répétées dues à son travail lui revenaient en pleine figure comme un boomerang. C'était dur mais si juste. _

_ -Nous trouverons quelqu'un ma chérie pendant que tu feras tes études, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Il y a forcément une solution. Ne m'en veux pas, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu voulais le garder. _

_8 août 1989_

_-C'est un garçon ! entendit Sam après une dernière contraction et une dernière douleur._

_Elle se rallongea, épuisée, le souffle haletant, le corps trempé de sueur._

_Elle était seule, personne pour lui tenir la main, essuyer son front ! Ironie du sort, son père qui devait l'accompagner à la maternité était parti trois jours avant pour une mission en Afrique. _

_Maintenant elle reprenait son souffle, quand on lui mit dans les bras cette petite chose gluante et rouge. Son cœur se mit à battre sourdement, Elle passa un doigt léger sur le petit crâne, un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'elle posait un baiser très doux sur la peau fripée._

_ -Comment allez vous l'appeler lui demanda l'infirmière._

_ -Mike. _

_ -Juste Mike, un seul prénom ? _

_ -Oui, juste le sien. dit-elle avec fermeté, une lueur de défi dans le regard. _

_10 Octobre 1989_

_Sam venait d'avoir 18 ans et elle terminait sa seconde année de fac. Le petit Mike était merveilleux et l'emplissait d'une joie si rare et si précieuse, il aurait deux mois dans quelques jours. _

_Jamais elle n'avait prévenu Andrew, cet enfant n'aurait pas de père, et cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait une mère et un grand père qui était devenu complètement gâteux avec le bébé. Ce qu'il n'avait pu faire avec Sam il le fit avec Mike. Il demanda à aller moins souvent sur le terrain. Et il l'obtint._

_Puis un jour ce fut le drame._

_Il venait de prendre son biberon et s'était assoupi, repu dans les bras de sa mère. Une bouffée d'orgueil envahit celle-ci, mon dieu que cet enfant était beau avec son fin duvet blond et ses yeux bleus. _

_Il s'était endormi et après l'avoir changé elle le déposa dans son berceau. Elle remonta délicatement le drap léger sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. _

_Elle s'installa à sa table de travail pour une longue soirée studieuse. Après un dernier regard et une dernière caresse à l'angelot qui dormait profondément, elle se coucha vers une heure du matin. _

_L'enfant faisait toutes ses nuits maintenant, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever au moins une fois pour voir s'il dormait bien, s'il ne s'était pas découvert. Elle touchait alors la joue tiède et le regardait dormir quelques instants, et elle repartait se coucher le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Cette nuit elle se réveilla avec une angoisse inhabituelle au cœur, l'enfant était silencieux. Elle écouta sa respiration et n'entendit rien _

_ -Mike hurla t-elle ! _

_la joue de l'enfant était froide ! pourtant il régnait dans la pièce une douce chaleur. Elle le prit dans ses bras, il ne bougeait pas. _

_Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, elle suffoquait. Non ! pas ça ! _

_Fébrilement, elle le déshabilla, tout son petit corps était froid. Elle le trempait de ses larmes,_

_- Mike mon ange ! réveille-toi, gémit-elle. _

_Mais l'enfant avait succombé, il s'était éteint comme la flamme d'une chandelle, , en silence, petit ange venu et reparti si vite ! _

_Sam crut mourir cette nuit là._

_Elle ne fut plus jamais la même. _

Tout en parlant elle s'était rapprochée de Jack. Il lui semblait que si quelqu'un pouvait exorciser cette période terrible cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle ne pleurait pas.

Il la serrait maintenant contre lui tandis qu'elle achevait son récit de souffrance et de mort.

Comme il l'a comprenait ! Il savait exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait. Comment on pouvait revivre des milliers de fois la scène en se demandant ce que l'on avait raté. Toutes les nuits hantées par ce même cauchemar, la découverte du corps inerte de l'enfant, et le hurlement qui monte des entrailles, et qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Sa main machinalement caressait ses cheveux, elle s'accrochait à lui, Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouvé du secours près de cet homme si peu enclin à montrer ses émotions. Mais là c'était jack qui était devant elle, et non le colonel O'Neill. L'homme, pas celui qui se cachait derrière un masque d'ironie. Pas le militaire pur et dur, mais un homme sensible et qui avait souffert.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, se témoignant du réconfort uniquement par leur présence.

Ils se revirent souvent, quelquefois dans le bar, où dans cet appartement africain. Ils y prirent leurs habitudes, se retrouvèrent après les missions, ou de temps à autre. Quelquefois Sam y passait des soirées solitaires mais cela ne la gênait pas, elle avait trouvé son port d'ancrage. Elle restait étendue dans les draps portant encore son odeur à lui, elle se roulait en boule son oreiller entre ses bras, apaisée comme jamais.

Plus jamais ils ne parlèrent du secret de Sam. C'était inutile. De temps à autre ils allaient ensemble au cimetière et s'arrêtaient sur la tombe de Charlie et celle de Mike. C'étaient des instants très doux qui leur faisaient du bien à tous les deux et pansaient leurs blessures.

Le secret de Sam avait fait place dans son cœur à un autre beaucoup plus doux et plein d'espérance, une vie à deux avec Jack, une vie qu'ils menaient cachée, aux yeux de leurs amis et de leur travail.

Peut être qu'un jour cela ne leur suffirait plus ? mais pour l'instant, ils s'en contentaient. Vivre heureux l'instant présent, ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Et un jour peut être un autre petit ange viendra t-il combler leur vie ?

FIN

8


End file.
